The Corrupted Sky
by CoffeeAndWaifu's
Summary: With that last ominous sentence, the world explodes into flames. (I wake up-)


I was born into a flawed world. I died in a flawed society. I thrived in a flawed system. Stealing, lying, murder, I did at all. Twisted, warped, call me what you want, villain, psycho. I am but a product of society.

 _ **(I wake up-)**_

Waking up when you're sure you died is very-overwhelming. Conscious when you should be unconscious, breathing when unable, seeing but unseeing can drive one mad, that is, if you were anyone other than I.

* * *

This body, my new-host, is only 5, far from my previous well toned body. Not to say it is weak, oh no, far from it, brimming with untapped potential. Mine to mold, mine to exploit.

The soul of this body was naive, full of charisma and weak. Absent father and a scatterbrained mother made for so many opportunities to awaken the beast. Sealing such potential away-what a shame.

* * *

A younger brother. Not a strange notion, but an unusual one. So much more potential, and danger. A dangerous feeling one of being drawn in and protected. I shudder to think what would happen if such a wide sky rejects you. Or I would have if I had cared.

Malnourished, underfed, neglected. A flawed civilization indeed. A princess locked up by her fairytale prince, age being the dragon. Scavenging was what I was used to, my new temporary female guardian distasteful. The only redemption she has is taking care of my latest minion, a mere means to an end.

* * *

My _brother_ and I are old enough to go to school. I have no such time to waste on idiotic pests when I have much better activities to attend to. I have half the mind to gut the foolish teacher. What's 1+1? Ha, as if I have any time to lose on sheeple.

Only one other child is of use to me. A young boy much too cheerful, but a natural hitman, adapting to what his peers want at a rapid pace, not unlike I. Another lovely minion perfectly malleable.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the information I needed. Staging the car accident was far easier, experience on my side. The only troublesome (somewhere far away, a brown pineapple sneezed while sleeping under the tree) part was getting only the mother killed and not the child.

The funeral was held the next day. Most of the small town was there, people having known the "lovely" couple quite well. My caretaker didn't attend, but I did, my brother deemed too young to go by our caretaker forgetting me as usual. It was only a matter of time before the now motherless boy came to me.

* * *

Luring the boy to me was quite simple. With everyone comforting the grieving father no one remembered the solemn boy-not even the father. Everyone but I. With a few words and gentle touches, coaxing the boy to trust me was practically effortless.

"Father wouldn't forget" _A gentle touch to the hand_

"Ah, but he didn't come check up on you, did he? No one did" _A squeeze on the shoulder_

"...No one but you." _A reassuring side hug_

He was putty in my hands. The foolish actions of the father and the townspeople over the next few days solidifying him to my side.

"Father?" _A light brush to the side_

"He's still grieving. With his friends" _A step closer_

"What about me?" _An arm around the shoulder_

"I'm here" _A tightening grip_

"Always" _A reciprocated clasp_

They didn't know what monster they were stirring. No one could, except I pushing the monster to my side, my side and my side only.

* * *

"Try pretending you're alright and see how they react. Then you'll know for sure" _A "genuine" smile_

"I trust you" _I know you do_

* * *

"Takeshi! Are you okay?" _It's been weeks after the funeral, Father._

"Ha ha! I'm fine Dad, just catching up with baseball," _hanging around the only one who cares_

"That's my boy! Say, I'm going to be out with some friends of your- your mother's. Don't wait up, it's a school night." _Why won't you ask about how I'm doing? Why don't you **CaRe**?_

"D-"

"I'm glad you're alright Takeshi. But your old man is going to need time before he opens up the shop again. I'm leaving now, so take care of yourself, you hear?" _What about me Father? You haven't looked for me for weeks now, and you're leaving? Take care of myself? Aren't you supposed to take care of me like a real father does?_

"I-alright Dad" _Father_

Heika-sama(Your Highness/His-Her Majesty the Emperor) was correct. They always are. They warned me. _**They are always right.**_

* * *

"Takeshi?" _A worried frown_

How did I not notice? They always care for me. The only ones to care for the real me. If they got hurt… I don't know what I would do. They are the only ones that matter. I would die- I would **KILL** for them.

"Takeshi" _An order_

"H-heika sama. I would kill for you to be safe." _A serene smile_

"I would do anything to keep you safe, Takeshi" _I would do anything for them._

"I-I'm" _sorry for not noticing earlier Master_

"It's fine Takeshi. As long as you know now." _A finger lifting his chin_

"Y-yes" _A breathtaking smile of satisfaction_

* * *

One minion acquired. Check

* * *

"Takeshi"

"Yes, Heika-sama?"

"You should take up kendo, you would be good at it." _A beauteous smile_

"Heika-sama?"

"It would help protect me and you" _A glowing face_

 _"Hai!"_

* * *

Years pass

* * *

 **Next was Kyoya**

"Herbivore, get out of the way, or I'll bite you to death."

"Ara ara, Kyoya-tan. Are you sure you want to boss ME around?"

"I'll bite you to death!"

Kyoya submitted through their power. Takeshi helped him see the error of his ways.

"Ne, Kyoya-chan, Heika-sama is the best, aren't they?" _A hand reaching out_

"Hn (I agree)" _A slight flinch_

"Good boy" _A broken wide eyed smile reciprocated by the two_

* * *

 **Ryohei was deemed too wild**

 **But Kyoko wasn't**

* * *

"Heika-sama you protect you, Kyoko. He protects all of us." _A coaxing grin_

"Would they really?" _A hand reaching out_

"Of course I would Kyoko-chin. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you anymore." _A fanatical hope_

"Hai… Heika-sama"

* * *

 **And Tsuna?** _Well, he was there since the beginning_

* * *

"Heika-sama?" _A fierce hope_

"Oh, Tsuna, did you think I forgot you?" _A wide eyed adoring look_

"Of course not Heika-sama! After all you're the only person that matter"

* * *

 **Hayato, Mukuro, Chrome** , _they all fall under their mighty power_

* * *

"Heika-sama…"

"Kufufu, your majesty"

"Heika-sama"

* * *

Vongola's three heirs die, the fourth is ineligible. A fifth is needed. And so comes Reborn

* * *

Reborn knows something is not right when he meets Tsuna, the younger of the twins. It's not the blank look in his eyes or the unfeeling monotone in his voice, but the near fanatical gleam- **no not near, it is fanatical** \- in their depths. Before Tsuna could call out for whoever is in the house with him, Reborn hides away, wary of this new development. He immediately burns everything Iemitsu gives him. None of it is correct in any shape or form.

* * *

 **He watches the potential rain guardian**

"Ha ha, I hope Heika-sama sees this new kata, just for him" _A crazed look in his eyes_

 **He watches the potential cloud guardian**

"Hn, for trespassing on Heika-sama's private pathway, I'll bite you to death" _A deranged gleam_

 **He watches the second potential sun guardian**

"Ne,a few cookies,just for Heika-sama's haters! I hope they choke hehe~" _An anticipatory giggle_

 **He watches the potential storm and mist guardians**

"How dare you talk of Heika-sama in that way!" _A demented grin_

"Kufufu, I'll be glad to make you scream for talking of Heika-sama" _An unhinged laugh_

"Ano, have a few of your favorite nightmares~" _A disturbed smile_

 **He watches the supposed-to-be sky, secondary lightning forcibly gained**

"Hmm, what to make for Heika-sama! Has to be the best or I get punished, yay!" _A mad hunger_

 **He waits in dread for the corrupted sky**

"My my, Reborn-kun. Stalking little ol' me? I'm flattered."

Reborn stays away, feeling fear for the first time since his title of the World's Greatest Hitman. He watches and waits, never taking action.

 **He sees the Varia fall (His soul cries for Viper Mammon-for what he could have stopped)**

"All hail Heika-sama!" _The Varia commanders_

"Hurrah!" _The death of the independent assassin squad_

 **He observes the CEDEF wrapped around their fingers**

"Father, Mother has been quite lonely, why don't you take an extended vacation with her for, hmm, let's say 20 years." _A slight condescending smirk_

"Of course little Heika-sama! I would do anything for you and Tsuna-fishy!"

 **Then came the final boss**

* * *

Reborn watches this as well, never showing his hand, disappearing from the underground world. The mafia world trembles and shakes all the while waiting for the thing-not a person, never a person-that scared THE Reborn off.

* * *

Byakuran laughed and laughed and laughed. He laughed as his famiglia died off one by one. He laughed as he saw the one called Heika-sama take Tsuna's place. He laughed and he laughed and he laughed.

"How marvelous! In every parallel dimension I've seen, I don't think I've seen one like you."

"Aah, but Byaku-bo, I am inimitable. I am an original. There is no one like me, right Takeshi? Kyoya? Hayato, Mukuro, Chrome? What about you, Kyoko and Tsuna?"

"Ha ha, of course Heika-sama!"

"Hn, yes"

"Hai! Heika-sama!"

"Kufufu, absolutely Heika-sama"

"Ano.. yes Heika-sama"

* _giggle_ * "Hai, Heika-sama"

"Mhm" _Heika-sama_

Byakuran laughed. "You got them wrapped around your pinky Heika! How, exciting. This was nothing like I expected!"

I interrupt. "On the contrary Byaku-bo, this is everything like **I** expected"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

With that last ominous sentence, the world explodes into flames.


End file.
